God's Childen
by The Shapeshifter writerartist
Summary: Has Skydoesminecraft and over people in the Sky army along with Antvemon and Captain Sparkles and other people, Emmi, Child of Notch raise by H.B. Has been tasked to kill some of her only Overworld friends. Of course she doesn't and Loves Deadlox. both H.B and notch hate this so they kill trying to keep them apart along with H.B teaming up the EVIL SQUIDS. What will happen? Idk!
1. Prolog Deadloxly Sercets

God's Children

Prolog; Deadloxy Serects.[Third person]

Emmi sat in her room looking in to her magical orb, The only thing that linked her to the Over world, Right now she was watching Deadlox, Sky, And TrueMU Do some parkcore can the funny part saw Deadlox was in a bikini while the others were in Suit trunks (TrueMU wearing a swim shirt). She laughed as he get saying 'Spring break' she didn't even notice her door open. And with a flash of a light The orb turned off. "hey why did you turn off? I didn't tell you too."

"I turned it off Cause I have something I need you to do." Herobrine said she jumped out of her chair and landed on the ground "I need you to kill some people who if don't die or held captive Will ruin My plans of world control." She gave a look that said 'I-don't-wanna-help-you' He sighed "Come on, I can't use any of my powers up there until the next Blood moon. Pleaseeeee'" Sighed she stood up and fixed her eye patch

"What you want me to beat up or Kidnap." Emmi Asked not really caring in the first place and was just planning on seeing how fast she could do it so she could back to watching Deadlox and his pals. He smiled and turned her orb back which was still following Sky, TrueMU, And Deadlox.

He pointed to Sky in the orb Sneered "I need you To kill Sky and Antvemon, and Bring back my son TrueMU. You can whatever you want with Deadlox Just be careful of **HIM**." HE said her mouth hanged open

"You want me to do WHAT?!" She screamed The Deadlox part was but the rest? She would never do that in a million suns. But by the time she said that he had walked out of the room Nicky poked his head in

"You ok Princess? I mean you scared the withers half to the Void." she looked over a threw a pillow at him "I'll take that as 'No, I am not. Leave me alone.' so I'll go Clean my sword and watch over the Enderhuman we have." Nicky Closed the door and walked away Emmi sat down in front of Her orb and just set it to Deadlox and his friends and watch them as she tried to calm down but soon she feel asleep when they got a third Checkpoint with beds.

_**"Emmi, Emmi Look at me when I talk to you." **_A voice she thought she would never have to hear again. It was Notch and she was in the Aether. _**"I have Heard of Herobrine's plan, And i wish to know If you are going to do it. I still might not trust you but i just want to be sure." **_His voice boomed

"I would never dream of killing my friends or make them do something they wouldn't want to do, Thank you very much. Why do you hate me dad? cause I choose uncle over you?" I asked he filched i didn't care He looked at me and then sighed and looked away from me, I was wearing a dark red shirt with a nice black skirt with long dark Brown boots.

_**"never mind, I'm going to speak with your Brothers now. I hope to see you again soon when you're not in a bad mood. I guess you're still mad at him."**_ He walked well more like flew away as i sat in the Aether bored out of my mind.

[With our Butter loving friend Sky!]

"CHECKPOINT!" Ty shouted And belly flopped onto a bed Jason soon fallowed leaving Sky having to go in the middle part. He really didn't care he was just worried about having one of his weird dreams again, He would shift and flail a lot when he had one. Sighed he layed down and fell asleep.

_**"Sky, Sky Open your eyes," **_Sky's eyes popped open scared hopping not to see the nether But instead was The Aether, _**"Hello Sky Or should I say son?" **_Notched asked which made Sky get confused.

"What do you mean? I'm not a son of a God." He stated, He surely would of knew if he was one.

_**"But you are, I Your mother left me when you were only little." **_Notch looked at sky he could make out he was crying. _**"I just wanted to tell you one thing. Don't Trust Emmi. I don't care if she was a friend at some point. Don't Trust her." **_he started to leave but sky chased after him shouting

"What do you mean? why can't I trust her?!" but the Aether started to fade as he heard his two friends talking. He sat up quickly covered in sweat and panting.

"Dood, you ok?" Ty asked looking at him

"Yeah Adam, Are you ok?" Jason asked as well he could tell from there looks they were worried but on Ty's face he saw there was a red mark over some of it Sky guess he must of hit Ty in the face with his arm when he was chasing Notch which woke him up. He took a breath in and then answered

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a bad dream." he stood up and put his butter Helmet back on. "So let's finish this map!" he said fist pumping but he felt like someone was watching them but he shook it off as Ty had already started without them...

_End of Prolog._

**So what do you guys think so far? BTW I owned nothing But Emmi, Nicky any other OC I use that I don't that's owned by someone.**


	2. Chapter 1 Keeping a Promise?

Chapter 1; Keeping a Promise? [First persons; (In order) Emmi, Deadlox]

I looked though my bag to check if everything was there, Good thing was it was all there. All i really need now was food in case it would take me awhile to find them. I walked over to the kitchen area where we kept all the food we found on Minecraftians, Cruel yes, but better than forcing our troops up there. I picked out 2 apples, 4 loafs of bread, A iron bread knife(to cut said bread), A pork chop, And two sticks of Butter for my bread. I slid and snapped the lid for my tin in place and packed it into my bag and I walked to where we kept our portals and I entered the right side one. whenever I took a portal when the whole transport thing was over I felt like barfing. I walked around Looking for a place I could start looking I camped In tree for a night in a nice clearing and thought I would make a tree hut here and look around here than remove my hut. I set off building the rough walls and I lay down a small mat to sleep on And I looked out and dozed off Thinking about how the guys would react when I found then.

[Now's its Deadlox's]

Why do I have to do dis? I removed my helmet and sat down. I forgot to grab food in case I got hungry checking our base's Nearby woods. ever since Adam had this 'weird dream' when we at dis Parkcore map three days ago he's been all high strung, Even if you tap his shoulder and he doesn't know your there he'll jump into the air and scream. I heard a rustle and I drew out my Butter sword and held it in front of me and I called out "Who's dere? Show yourself!" I swear My voice was shaking. Mostly everyone who comes into the woods to check it swear at night they see a glowing eye Sometimes, Each time it's a different color. I heard the rustle again and it seemed closer I got ready to attack any enemy but when the rustling stop and out came a chicken from a bush. "Oh it's just a chicken. Guess I'm high strung too." I said sheathing my sword and patting the chicken which clucked at me It sounded scared. "No mister chicken I'm not going to kill you and no one behind-" I started but before I could say me a blade came straight down onto the chicken from Behind me. I looked in the corner of my eye to see it was at least a girl and not a Squid person (I swear I see more of them every day) she sighed and just notice I was there my hand inches from being cut. "Hi There." I said turning to face the mystery girl. only to see a Face I thought I would never see again, There In front of me Was Emmi, Same hair same eye patch same everything (well mostly)! "Emmi?" I choked out Looked at her "Is dat you?"

"Deadlox?" She asked Me I nodded my head up and down "Oh my god! I'm so happy to see you!" She shouted pulling me into a hug and I returned it without a second thought. "I see you still like to say d instead of Th." I smiled "so did you keep your Promise?" I got confused on what she mean

"No, I forgot I guess." I said she frown and then leaned in a KISSED ME ON THE LIPS. then I remember, We promise we wouldn't kiss any one the lips but the other. "Oh dat, Yeah I did." I said blushing My heart would belong to her forever I went and kissed her back "I missed you the whole time." I said when I was done She and blushing "Hey does your eye still look you know." A asked she nodded and toke off her eye patch showing her eye Just I saw it when we're ten but instead of being a pink it was a beautiful shade of red, Almost the same shade as my eyes. "I-I love you." I whispered she looked at me and whispered back in my ear I'm never going to forget what she said _"I do too, My little Deadlox"_...

* * *

_End of chapter 1._

** Like it Sorry if I make any a LITTLE OOC. Also I only own Nicky and Emmi OCs are welcome! And sorry if it's too kissy kissy in the chapter it's just how i wanted it to play I will limit Kissing to one lip for a chapter from now on.**


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting and Deadly Warnings,

Chapter 2; Meeting The Sky army and Deadly Warnings. [third then first]

Deadlox and Emmi walked back after checking out something. Deadlox called a for a meeting and pushed Emmi into the Map room "Stay in here and don't open the door." She looked sat still poking the ground and niddled on what's left of her Bread she started hearing the Meeting it was too hard to hear from her point. She heard Footsteps coming towards the Door, The door open letting light flood in, Emmi stood there smiling to get Hugged in a mob of people. Laughter and crying heard from so many voices. Sky's Sunglasses managed to Fall off in the chaos. It's was Fun and when everyone went to their rooms Emmi Didn't have one so Deadlox Let her stay in his Ty Stayed up just to watch her peaceful sleep.

[Our Dear Friend Emmi POV yay!]

I was in the nether I knew I was asleep so not too much harm could come to me (learn that the REALLY painful way) "Daughter, You have failed me." Herobrine said Walking over I Looked at him and Stared at coldly

"And what in your right mind made you think I would harm my friends my Best Friends?" I asked Looking at him as if thinking I would do that Was insane. "I would never murder my friends!" I shouted at him I Swear I was starting to cry (Which was bad timing I guess)

"Demi Gods Show on Weakness!" He shouted at me slapping my Cheeck it stinged but it won't be there in the morning at least, "Oh well It will be a blood Moon Tomorrow... I'll get the task done then." He said as the nether went away and felt like someone was shaking me and Calling my name.

"Emmi! Emmi! Are you ok?" Ty asked looking at me filled with worry I smiled and and sighed Telling what I dreamed about would mean telling him everything, but i turst him with anything.

"Well The reason I came to the over world Is cause good old Dad wants me to kill one of my closet friends, Bring another somewhere they might not want to go, I didn't do it DUH, And he's mad about all that so he's coming this Blood moon to do it himself. So no I am not fine, In fact i am scared to death." ty looked at me with a face that said 'I'll go get a meeting set up.' And so this annoying task would bring on how to keep our friends safe.

_End of chapter 2 _

**Another Chapter done guy/gals! So what do you think? You guys ready for a fight? And if your worry if Sky, Ty, jason and anyone else Might die, Their Shall be no death on the HERO'S Side There will be death on the Villain's Side Because if i don't kill/Wound them badly how will we be able to go to the Next one? So If you have any OCs I Would love to see them! I want you to do basic info, What side there on, And how i should fit them In. That would be aweseom and Thank's for reading this longer one and As Always**

**I OWNED NOTHING BUT EMMI AND ANY OTHER OC'S WHO I DONT PUT IN A OWNER LIST AT THE TOP WHEN I GET TO USING THEN.**

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll Stick around for more!  
**_


End file.
